Digimon Tamers:The knights of the hazard and time
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: Takato has being captured by a villain from the future. To stop him, the tamers teamed up with a team of tamers from the future who are their children and this journey will change their future 4ever.Discontinued...till I get some inspiration 4 next chpter
1. Chapter 1

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**The knights of hazard and time**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Where is Takato?**_

**West Shinjuku, year 2000**

Jeri waited at the park for Takato. The goggle-head boy asked her out on a date. Jeri of course accepted. She and Takato had been going out ever since the DReaper incident. Their friends took it differently respectively. Henry patted Takato's shoulders and congratulated him. Kazu and Kenta were going ballistic and wanted to tell the whole world about it and of course the whole school now knows they were a couple. Jeri always giggled when thinking about this. She felt sorry for Rika. She noticed Rika almost cried when Takato made his choice. Rika told Jeri she liked the goggle-head and always hoped he would developed feelings for her but in the end Takato did but he chose Jeri. Rika began being distant from them except to Ryo who always tried to comfort her. Then another girl, who is a tamer, joined the gang. Her name is Alice McCoy. Ryo fall for her and he left Rika all by herself. Jeri looked at her wristwatch. Takato was 15 minutes late. She started to get very furious but worried. Takato was never late for a date. She decided to wait for another 10 minutes. When he still haven't showed up, she went to the Matsuki bakery. She noticed Takato's mother in the living room.

"Good evening, Mrs Matsuki."

"Oh Jeri. Please come in."

Jeri entered the house and was wondering why the Takato's mother was smiling.

"How was your date with Takato?"

"Date?! Takato didn't show up. I came to see if he was here."

"No. He left for the park an hour ago."

"What?!!!!"

Jeri noticed Rika outside the bakery.

"Why don't you come in?"

"Uh…sure."

Rika told the two other women she met Takato at the flower shop not far from the park.

"I helped him buy flowers for Jeri. Then he left.Thats all."

Jeri grabbed Rika's hand and ran towards the flower shop.

"Girls be careful!"

"We will Mrs Matsuki!!!"

The two girls raced towards the shop but it was closed then Rika realized there was something on the floor. She took a closer and gasped.

"That's..thats…."

"What Rika?"

"Those flowers were the ones which Takato bought for you and there is a stack of cards with it including the Gallantmon card. Takato likes it best and covered with gold foil. Looks like this is his."

"Do you think he is kidnapped?"

"Looks like it Jeri."

Jeri started to cry cannot believed what she had heard. The love of her life is being captured and who knows what he is going through. Rika did not even to try to comfort the girl. She knew how emotional Jeri can get. She took out her D-Arc and analysed the areas for any digital activity, thinking a digimon had kidnapped Takato.

"Bingo! My D-Arc picked up digital signatures. Looks like Takato has been brought to the DigiWorld."

"How come?"

"The signatures ends at Guilmon's shed."

"Do have to go the DigiWorld?"

"Yes, Jeri. If you don't feel like it, it's ok."

"No, I'm following! Who knows Leomon is reborn already?"

"Okay Jeri. I'll tell the others to meet at Guilmon's shed tomorrow afternoon. You go clear your mind, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Rika."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

Jeri smiled and turned for home. Rika looked upon her best friend and went to tell the rest. She realized she was being watched and realized when the person tripped on a banana skin.

"Lame, Akiyama!"

Ryo emerged out of his hiding spot looking embarrassed.

"How do you know it was me?"

"I have my ways. How's Alice?"

"Well I kind of ran away from her. You know her being aggressive right?"

"I get your point. Wanna tag along?"

"Really?"

"Sure, but you owe me one."

"Thanks Rika."

**To Jeri**

Jeri was walking through the park when she saw a boy emerged from a some kind of portal. The boy approached her.

"What do you want?"

"Please be ease Jeri Katou. I'm not your enemy."

"Who are you?"

"You're looking for Takato Matsuda arent' you?"

"Yes, do you know where is he?"

"Yes I do. You tamers are meeting at Guilmon's shed tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

"I'll meet you guys there then."

When the boy opened another portal and turned to leave, Jeri grabbed his hand.

"Please wait. Who are you?"

"My name is Arado."

Then the portal closed leaving Jeri alone at the park to ponder what was the boy's intentions.

**West Shinjuku year 2020**

Arado walked out of the portal and entered the tamers base. There he was greeted by numerous tamers. Arado was popular for his strength and power. His partner is an Agumon. Arado has his own group of friends.

Tori- the Brainiac

Travis-the hothead:has a slight crush on Tori.

Goku-the clown of the group: 2nd in command of the group

Jasmine- the gentle one: Arado's girlfriend

Kim-the silent type: has a crush on Arado

Seolla- the strategist: Arado's older sister

Ryusei- the loner sometimes also the leader: Seolla's boyfriend

Arado smiled at his team.Ryusei nodded at him on a job well done. Jasmine hugged him and kept asking if he was alright. Travis and Tori were enjoying each other's company when Goku butted in. Travis was ticked off as usual and punched Goku which he missed. Arado laughed at his friends' antics.

"Well, the mission went well Captain Date."

"Good. You're pretty good just like Seolla said."

"It was nothing." blushed

"I have another mission for you?"

"Time travelling again?"

"Yep."

"Oh well, can't complain. I'm good to go!"

"Here's the mission specs. Good luck, Liutenant Matsuki."

Arado saluted Ryusei and read the specs.

"Sigh… nothing about mum. It was great to see my mom so young. No wonder dad took a liking to her."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**SUrprise in the future**

**Coming Soon!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Surprise in the future**_

_**Takato woke up and saw himself being chained to the wall. He found himself in a small cell. He realized his deck of cards is gone.**_

"_**Well it's useless anyway since Guilmon is not around."**_

_**That's where you're wrong Takato Matsuki.**_

_**Takato was startled by the sudden answer but hid it.**_

"_**Who are you?!!!"**_

"_**Let's us say it is your fault I exist."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**I'm going to torture you for refusing my mother's love when you were young!"**_

"_**What?!"**_

"_**I am from the future and my name is Kuzuha Makino."**_

_**Then some place became bright and a girl, who looked exactly Rika except for the blue hair, emerged. **_

"_**You are?"**_

"_**I am Rika Nonaka-Makino's daughter."**_

"_**Then I don't get it! Why you taking revenge on me?"**_

"_**All in due time, Takato Matsuki."**_

Jeri woke up and noticed she was in her room. She wondered if that was a dream or real. She looked over to the picture of Takato on her bedside table.

"Where are you, Takato? I missed you."

**West Shinjuku year 2000**

Jeri was the last to arrive for the meeting. She had not slept well as she kept having nightmares, that's what she thinks, of Takato. Rika was worried for the girl and asked if she was okay. Jeri just kept quiet and noticed not everybody was here.

"Where are Kazu and Kenta?"

Henry was the one who answered.

"They refused to come as Takato is not around. You know how close those three are. Anyways Kazu and Kenta are going on vacation today. They have left for California this morning."

Jeri looked over at Ryo, Suzie, Alice, Ai and Mako. They were just sitting there attentively of what Rika is saying. Then Ryo made a sound which irritated the red-headed the girl. Rika started to shout vulgarities and the older boy. Alice defended Ryo by shouting vulgarities. Henry just sighed and was going to take a nap when there was a flash of light. The Tamers saw a portal appearing outside of Guilmon's hut and a boy stepped out. A brown haired came out of it and he had brown-coloured eyes. Ryo noticed the boy having a D-Arc which is yellow in colour.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Arado. Nice to meet you Ryo Akiyama."

"How do you know who I am?"

Arado smiled. "I'll aswer all your questions one at a time."

After an hour of Q&A with Arado the Tamers found what was going on.

_A girl called Kuzuha kidnapped Takat as she thought he was the cause of her mother's grief and suffering. Arado, being the sole time-traveller, is sent around time to stop her and show that Takato is innoccent or something more or less._

Rika was suspicious of him for some reason. She noticed Arado kept glancing at Jeri. Rika asked Arado where was his digimon. Arado explained that digimons could not stand the pressure of time-travel and he said it was not a problem.

"Why?"

"Your digimons are still alive in the future."

"So you're saying that Takato is in the future?"

"Uh-huh."

Rika went to face the others to know what was their opinion on this. They all nodded in agreement of the rescue mission except Jeri who was extremely uneasy. Arado grumbled a little and then asked if he could have a word with Jeri. Jeri nodded and they went away to talk. Henry observed them and then he saw Arado crying and Jeri comforting him and hugging him. Arado seemed to be happy that Jeri has cheered up. They returned and then Arado took out his D-Arc.

**SELF DIGI-EVOLUTION**

**ARADO TRANSFORMS TOOOOOO**

**OmnimonC, the knight of time**

OmnimonC chuckled at their stunned faces.

"I need to be in this form to be able to control the time travelling process. You guys ready?"

The Tamers entered the portal and they were off. For some unknown reason they fainted.

"_**What are you going to do to me?"**_

"_**Nothing at the moment."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Your friends are coming."**_

_**Takato sighed in relief and then silent himself. Kuzuha left the goggle- head boy in his thoughts.**_

_**Guys….Jeri….please hurry. I'm getting weaker..ughh..**_

**West Shinjuku year 2020**

"TAKATOOOOOO!!!!"

Jeri shouted with a start and then she found herself on a couch. She looked around. The house was magnificient and the living room was so vast and wide. Then Arado entered the room with a girl, brown hair and maroon- coloured eyes.

"I see you're awake. This is my older sister, Seolla."

"Nice to meet you."

"the pleasure is all mine. Ummm… where are the rest?"

"They're at headquarters. Our leader, Ryusei Date, wants to update them of what's happening."

"Oh… why am I left out?"

"Well….."

Then Jeri noticed a picture on the table beside her. She reached out for it and realized it was a picture of her wih Takato…when they were in their twenties. She took the picture out of the frame. At the back wrote: _Our parents whom we will always cherish in our memories, our mom and dad. Jeri Katou and Takato Matsuki._

Jeri stared at the writing in disbelieve and then at the two teenagers who looked slightly apprehensive all of the sudden. Arado and Seolla finally calmed down and said.

"Hi mom."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Truth of the Matsukis**

**Coming soon!!!**


End file.
